Subkultura Hippisów
'Hippisi, dzieci kwiaty '– z ang. oznacza osoby żyjące na bieżąco, dniem dzisiejszym. Żyć chwilą było naczelną zasadą ruchu hippisowskiego. Od początku swojego istnienia ruch ten był pacyfistyczny. Hipisami określano zazwyczaj niedostosowaną społecznie młodzież kierującą się swoimi własnymi zasadami, które przez ogół społeczeństwa były nie do przyjęcia. Bardzo często młodzież należąca do ruchu hippisowskiego wywodziła się z bogatych, wysoko wykształconych rodzin. thumb Historia Ruch hippisowski powal na przełomie II połowy lat 60 i początku lat 70 XX wieku. A dokładniej 14.01.1967 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych w San Francisco, kiedy to rozpoczął się festiwal pod nazwą The Nord’s First Human Be In (Pierwsze Światowe Połączenie Człowieka). Festiwal ten spowodował, że cała zbuntowana młodzież, która pragnęła zmian zgromadziła się w jednym miejscu. Ich bunt był skierowany przeciwko światu dorosłych i instytucją takim jak: rodzina, Kościół, szkoła czy praca. Byli przeciwni rywalizacji, pogoni za pieniądzem, zakazom, ale przede wszystkim wojnie. Chcieli żyć inaczej – lepiej. Dlatego na kolorowych transparentach, w dniu rozpoczęcia festiwalu, pojawiły się takie hasła jak: '' Make love, no war; All pe ople are one; Make Peace''. Slogany te stały się znaczące dla młodej, zbuntowanej młodzieży. Thmothy Leary, wykładowca psychologii i miłośnik LSD, który został wyrzucony z Harvardu, był jednym z przemawiających osób podczas festiwalu. Zakomunikował koniec amerykańskich bozków: pieniądza i prac, natomiast ich miejsce miała zająć era miłości i nowej religii (trochę zmieniona idea buddyzmu zen). Komunia została zastąpiona przez nowy sakrament, jakim stało się LSD. Podczas festiwalu były masowo rozdawane LSD i marihuana. Ideologia Głównym założeniem ruchu hippisowskiego był pacyfizm. Jednym z haseł była Wolność, o która tak walczyli i chcieli kierować się nią w życiu. Cały ruch hippisowski był sprzeciwem wobec panującego stylu życia dorosłych. Uderzał w najbardziej znaczące instytucje zarówno państwowe jak i Kościelne. Krytykował rodzinę, pracę, pogoń za pieniądzem. Młodzi ludzie chcieli być wolni, nieograniczeni niczym, dlatego przeciwstawili się całemu systemowi konsumpcjonizmu. Uważali, że wszyscy są równi, że powinni żyć w zgodzie i pokoju. Żyli chwilą, dla nich nie liczyło się to co było kiedyś, ani to co miało się stać. Nie nosili zegarków, gdyż uważali, że nie należy przejmować się czasem. Byli ludźmi żyjącymi w drodze, nie mieli stałego miejsca zamieszkania, ciągle podróżowali łącząc się w komuny, w których żyli jak prawdziwa rodzina. Wszystko było wspólne, każdy sobie pomagał. Żyli zgodnie z naturą dlatego chodzili boso, sami wykonywali sobie ubrania i rzeczy codziennego użytku. Sprzeciwiali się dotychczasowym prawom moralnym jakie były przestrzegane przez dorosłych w ówczesnym świecie. Wprowadzili swoje, dość swobodne nowe obyczaje, przejawiające się np. wolnym stosunkiem do seksu. Z ideologią bardzo ściśle wiąże się również sposób ubioru. thumb|96px Strój Bardzo duże znaczenie w ideologii hippisowskiej odgrywał strój. Charakteryzował się on wielobarwnością. To poprzez włosy, ubrania czy dodatki wyrażali swoją wolność. Charakteryzowali się długimi włosami swobodnie opadającymi na ramiona, w które bardzo często były wplatane kolorowe kwiaty. Wszystkie stroje były wykonywane własnoręcznie, ponieważ chciano by odróżniały się one od tych co nosili dorośli, i które były modne. Mężczyźni zapuszczali długie brody, ubierali bluzki z długimi rozszerzanymi rękawami, oraz spodnie, najczęściej jeansy, których nogawki również były rozkloszowane(dzwony). Natomiast kobiety, kiedy nie nosiły dzwonów, ubierały długie wielobarwne spódnice, oraz lekkie i zwiewne koszule, na których były haftowane kwiaty. Jeśli pogoda nie była na tyle sprzyjająca Hippisi ubierali lekkie i wygodne obuwie – sandały czy trampki, do których były podoszywane kolorowe naszywki. Nieodłącznym atrybutem były liczne korale, drewniane oraz kolorowe zawieszane na szyi i na dłoniach, oczywiście samodzielnie wykonywane, jak również naszywki w kształcie pacyfy (symbolu charakterystycznego dla ruchu hippisowskiego). 47706787.jpg 1219843083.JPG hipis.jpg images.jpg z8196846X,Jan-Oleszkiewicz--ukrainski-hipis.jpg kostium-hipis-m.jpg Muzyka Muzyka również była silnym spoiwem dla ideologii hippisowskiej. Stała się ona łącznikiem pomiędzy melodią a tekstem piosenki. Zarówno budziła ona poczucie więzi między zespołami występującymi na scenie publicznością. Najbardziej znaczącym nurtem muzyki rockowej stał się dla tej subkultury folk, jak również psychodela. To ona dzięki dźwiękom muzyki pobudzała publiczność i wprowadzała ją w odpowiednio nastrój. W połączeniu z narkotykami, które były nieodłącznym atutem tej subkultury ( LSD, Marihuana, haszysz, amfetamina czy heroina) powodowały odpowiedni stan transowy. Z ruchem tym było związanych wielu wybitnych muzyków takich jak: Janis Joplin, Jimi Hendriź, Jim Morrison, The Beatles, czy Johm Lenon. Teksty piosenek muzyków tworzących w tym czasie opowiadały o doświadczeniach i wizjach jakie mieli po zażyciu substancji narkotycznych. . Szczytowym osiągnięciem muzyki hippisów było zorganizowanie słynnego festiwalu w Woodstock w 1969 roku. thumb|300px|right Źródła http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ruch_hippisowski http://republika.pl/dzieci_kwiaty/styl.html